


In the Footsteps of his Master

by Freddieinwonderland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brutal Murder, Death, Monsters, Mutants, Other, Rough Sex, Torture, experimenting with life, really gruesome, tons of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddieinwonderland/pseuds/Freddieinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sidious kills Darth Plagueis, he is determined to be better than his former master in every aspect. Furious that Plagueis was successful in manipulating the midichlorians to create life, Sidious decides to try to do the same. But it doesn't go well.<br/>This is a purely violent fic, no romance except some anakin/padme in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Footsteps of his Master

**Author's Note:**

> “Plagueis attempted to go one step further and attempted to create life by mentally reaching out to the inhabitants of the galaxy, but he was, by his own estimate, ultimately unsuccessful. Immediately afterwards, his test subjects succumbed to various diseases, and he set most of the survivors free; some of the animals he had experimented on adapted to the forests of Sojurn. Plagueis had developed a theory that the Force was actively opposed to the Sith’s efforts, and saw each setback in this light.”

I felt so much joy when I killed my master, Darth Plagueis. His screams and cries for mercy just made me even more determined to kill the old fool. The heat of the Muun’s blood on my hands filled me with a macabre sort of arousal, and I buried my arms up to the elbows in it.  
I had wanted this for so long. I dreamed of it each time I trained. Every lower being I killed had his face.. Every dying scream was in my master’s voice. Plagueis had no idea of my desires.  
For, as smart as he was, he had still made the fatal mistake of trusting me wholeheartedly.  
My thoughts snapped back to the present, still straddling my dead master. The walls and floor were coated in his blood, but I knew no one would see it. My work here was done.  
Sighing, I slung his corpse over my shoulder and carried him to my ship. A Sith still deserved a proper funeral.  
I burned his body on his home planet of Mygeeto, the flames making the icy surface sparkle. Even though the planet was in an ice age, I felt a sense of tingling warmth from the joy of brutally murdering my master. I stood in front of him solemnly, the blood dripping off my robes onto the surface of the planet.  
I felt no grief, nor loss. I was glad to see him go. Ecstatic that his death was at my hands. What made it even better was that I would be elected chancellor tomorrow morning.  
My life couldn’t be better. I was more powerful than my now-deceased master.  
Except…  
Anakin Skywalker. A product of my master’s work with midichlorians.  
The thought of the boy filled me with rage. I would never be as great as my master if I can’t also create life, as he did.  
Yes. That was my new goal. To influence the midichlorians to create life. My new penthouse I will acquire as chancellor will give me space and privacy to work.  
I left my master smoldering on the fire. I will return at some point to gather his ashes, but now I have more important things to attend to.


End file.
